Unlikely Pair
by CloudzACutie
Summary: Riku and Cloud pair up shortly after Riku's world is destroied. They go together on a journey to help Riku find Sora and Kairi, and Cloud to find a person who he keeps secret from Riku.
1. Papou Secret

Pairs of Unlikely Sorts  
  
Description: Riku and Cloud pair up shortly after Riku leaves the Destiny Islands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One~Papou Secret  
  
Riku sat against the curved Papou tree, facing the ocean.Next to him sat Sora on one side, and Kairi on the other. "The sunset is so beautiful." Kairi commented on the large sun, barely bobbing over the ocean in front of them. "I wonder if they have sunsets like this in other worlds." Riku said, looking at Kairi. Sora looked back at his house, then at the sky. "It's gettin' late...I need to get home." Sora said, getting up, and heading off the small plateau, and towards his home. Riku watched untill Sora was out of site, before plucking one of the star- shaped Papou fruits off the tree. Kairi watched him, as he took a bite out of the small mango. "Kairi, do you know the legend of the Papou fruit?" Kairi looked at him, and shook her head. "They say, that if two people share one of these Papou fruits, their destinies become connected forever." Riku explained. Kairi looked at him, expectantly. Riku took another small bite of the fruit, and then offered it to Kairi. She looked at the fruit, and then at him. She took the fruit from his hand, and held it in front of her face a moment. She then took a few small nibbles off of the small fruit, and set it on the ground. Riku put his fingers on her chin, and slowly lifted her face towards him. She closed her eyes, and he leaned over to her, kissing her gently. "Riku..." She said, in barely a whisper. He put his two forefingers over her lips. "Shhhh. Not another word...this is our secret, and let's keep it this way." He said, looking at her. Suddenly, their thoughts were shattered, and their gazes torn. A huge bolt of lightining struck over the island. Slowly, a tree fell over, creating a massive shadow of dust around it. "Stay here." Riku said. He grabbed a fallen branch from the Papou tree, and headed towards the downed tree. A small, black form slowly rose from the seperating cloud of sand. It got up, and started towards Riku. Riku backed away, to find more of the small monsters surrounding him. He turned, hearing a shriek from near the Paopu tree. Riku turned, and ran towards Kairi, where she was being sucked into a huge sphere of blackness. "Riku!!!" She shouted, holding her hand out towards him, as she began to vanish. "KAIRI! NO!!!" He ran towards her. Riku jumped, and lunged towards her hand, but when he got there, she had allready vanished. "Kairi! Kairi, where are you!?" He shouted, turning around, shouting, looking for Kairi. He stopped, seing Sora running towards him. "Where's Kairi!?" Sora asked, coming up to him. "She's not here..." Riku said, suddenly realizing what was happening. "I thought she was here with you!" Sora shouted. "Kairi left, Sora! The worlds are open...she went to another world." Riku explained. He could feel the darkness begin to wrap around his body. "Riku!" Sora yelled. "Come on Sora, lets go!" He held out his hand, and the black energy began to rise up into it. "Go where!?" "To other worlds, Sora. We'll go together." He said. As he spoke, the dark light began to engulf Riku's body. Sora finally went to grab Riku's hand, but it was too late. The darkness began to take over Sora too, but he stepped back. Riku watched as his Riku, and his island home, dissappeared into darkness, not to be seen by him again. 


	2. Dark Past, Darker Future

Chapter Two~Dark Past, Darker Future  
  
A man stood in a corner of the large arena lobby. His unruly blonde hair sticking out in all directions, he looked up at the sky, remembering his old home years ago...how no sooner had he stopped it from being destroyed, the heartless had come and destroyed it. He thought back to just before his world was destroyed. **** "Cloud, are you okay!?" Tifa asked, sitting next to him on the huge airship, the 'Highwind'. "Ugh...I, ugh..." was all that Cloud could say. He could barely move, which was why he was laying on the floor of the ship, and wasn't out on deck with everyone else. Tifa brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You really did it, Cloud. You killed Sephiroth." She said. Cloud smiled and looked at her, but more past her. "Tifa! Watch out!" He shouted, as a huge black mass flew towards her. She turned just in time to be able to take it out in one mighty punch. Unfortunately, several more had appeared around them. "What the hell are these!?" Cloud could hear Cid shouting, as he approached them. Tifa and Cid continued taking them out, Cloud unable to move. He attempted getting up, but it was hard enough just to sit upright. "What's going on!?" Barret asked, rushing in. "Get Cloud out of here!" Tifa shouted back. Barret looked at Cloud, trying to get up from his sitting position, and lifted him to his feet. "We gotta get outa here." He said, dragging him out of the room, only to find that the deck was being attacked by them too. "Damn! They're everywhere!" Barret shouted. Cloud struggled to draw his sword. "Cloud, just leave it to us!" Yuffie shouted, throwing her boomerang, and taking out a few of the monsters. Cloud shook his head, and brought his sword up, barely able to hold it. Red XIII lunged at a group, killing a few. Cloud brought his sword back, and then forward with a great swing, taking out all the monsters around him...unfortunately he couldn't hold onto the sword, and he sent it flying off the ship. Cid looked at him, "Aw, shit man! You had to go throw your sword away, didn't ya!?" Cloud wasn't all at a loss though, because he still had his old buster sword held tightly to his back. He looked over the edge of the ship, seeing the area where the lifestream had broken through before. A huge black mass formed there, the green light of the lifestream flowing around it, and many a people long lost found themselves back on the planet. "The hell's goin' on down there!?" Barret shouted, going over to Cloud. Cloud watched carefully as people emerged from the lifestream, one after another...then he saw it. He looked town to find a woman wearing a long pink dress come out, gracefully, and not at all confused. She looked up at the Highwind, and put her arm up in greeting. Cloud suddenly remembered what she Aeris had said before she went to the City of the Ancients, 'Well, I'll be going now...I'll be back when it's all over.' When it's all over...the words filled Cloud's mind. The end of this planet? Of all of them? He slowly climbed up the railing, stretching around the entire deck. "Cloud! What the hell are you doing!?" Barret shouted, watching as Cloud climbed to the top, and stretched out his arms. He jumped down, straight towards the huge mass below. The girl waved her arms, seeing him falling, shouting. "Cloud! Cloud, what are you doing!?" She yelled, stretching out her arms towards him. He could feel her grab his hand, and the two were sent flying into the huge black and green mass, the world they had seen before behind them. Unable to see anything, Cloud waved around in the darkness."AERIS! AERIS, WHERE ARE YOU!?" He shouted, as darkness totally engulfed him. **** The man pulled his hand through his hair, and looked over to see a young boy falling from the sky. "What the-" He said, rushing over. The boy sat up, brushing off his face, and pushing his medium-length silver hair out of his face, "Are you okay?" The man asked, holding out his hand. The boy grabbed his hand, and stood up. "Um yeah...who are you, and where am I?" he asked. "My name is Cloud, and you're in the lobby of Olympius Collusiem." Cloud said, looking at him. 


End file.
